Even In Death
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Kematianmu tidak akan bisa kuterima seumur hidup.Senyumanmu, belaian lembutmu, tiap helai rambutmu, dan tiap kecupan hangat yang kau berikan padaku. Semuanya sangat sulit untuk dilupakan. SebasFemCiel.


Maaf ya, Summer Love mungkin agak ketunda karena baru nyampe adegan dimana Elice – (digebuk gara – gara spoiler). Okay okay saya akan langsung to the point ya.

DISCLAIMER:

(malesin banget sih) Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Summary:

Kematianmu tidak akan bisa kuterima seumur , belaian lembutmu, tiap helai rambutmu, dan tiap kecupan hangat yang kau berikan padaku. Semuanya sangat sulit untuk dilupakan. SebasFemCiel.

* * *

**E**ven **I**n **D**eath 

.

.

.

Ia terbaring disana, di peti mati yang mungkin akan menyaingi peti matiku sendiri saat aku mati. Udara di luar dingin, dan suasana di dalam sana sangat menyedihakn, malah membuatku tambah ingin menangis. Aku tak ingin masuk kedalam sana, aku tidak berani, aku tidak ingin image-ku sebagai seorang kepala keluarga Phantomhive hancur. Tapi…tapi… Ialah orang yang kucintai, seseorang yang kusayangi sampai mati nanti, tapi ia telah tiada, pergi ke alam sana.

"_Ayolah Ciela, apa yang kau takutkan?" _batinku yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di depan gereja megah ini. Akhirnya, aku memberanikan diriku untuk membuka pintu gereja yang dibuat dari kayu dan berat itu. Dan aku melihat wajah beberapa teman – temanku, aku hanya berjalan dengan tatapanku yang angkuh dan arogan seperti biasanya, dengan pandangan mata yang lurus kedepan. Aku tak lagi memakai penutup mata, aku hanya menutupinya dengan beberapa helai kain berwarna hitam yang disematkan di topiku yang berwarna hitam. Gaun hitamku yang cukup tipis tertiup angin dari luar, begitu juga dengan rambutku.

Akhirnya, langkah kakiku yang berat terhenti di depan sebuah peti tersenyum sedih, dan meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih di petinya, dan aku menyentuh tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan putih. Aku tersenyum tipis, dan menarik tangan kanannya, dan menempelkannya pada pipiku yang dingin.

"Sebastian…aku datang" bisikku lirih "Sebastian…kau dapat mendengarku kan?"

Hahaha. Bodohnya aku, mana mungkin dia mendengarku setelah dia mati! Bodoh bodoh sangat teramat bodoh.

"Sebastian aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu. Setiap sentuhanmu, setiap belaian lembutmu. Setiap kecupan hangatmu, setiap helai rambutmu yang menyentuhku. Sulit rasanya untuk percaya bahwa kau telah meninggal" ujarku tak karu – karuan. Aku tahu, pasti teman – temanku menatapku aneh, karena ini adalah sisi yang tidak pernah mereka lihat.

Sesuatu mengalir di pipiku yang dingin, meninggalkan jejak panas di pipi. Dan akhirnya menetes dari daguku ke bunga mawar putih yang tadi kubawakan. Aku menyeka mataku dengan sarung tangan hitamku, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa kupercaya.

Hal yang sangat manusiawi, sesuatu yang kukira tak dapat kulakukan lagi dengan mudahnya. Air mata kesedihan, kekesalan, kemarahan, dan kesepian. Semua menjadi satu.

"Se – Sebastian…" panggilku seraya duduk di tempat kosong di pinggir peti mati tersebut, "_I love you…forever. You know that already_"

Semua orang yang ada di gereja berdesas – desus mendengar ucapanku tadi, aku hanya tersenyum licik. Dan akhirnya, aku mencium bibirnya dengan hangat, tanpa mempedulikan mereka memperhatikanku.

Aku berbalik menghadap para 'penonton'. Dan senyum licik menghiasi wajahku lagi, "Inilah aku yang tidak pernah kau lihat. Inilah aku yang berbeda" ujarku tidak jelas, lalu aku berlari keluar, berlari, berlari, berlari terus tanpa arah. Sampai akhirnya aku bersandar di sebuah pohon.

_'Ciela…'_

Hmph, aku mulai berhalusinasi.

_'Sama sekali tidak'_

Apa?

_'Kemarilah, balikkan badanmu'_

Aku membalikkan badanku, sesuai perintah suara misterius itu, dan terkejut setengah mati.

Tiba – tiba saja kakiku berpijak di lantai kristal. Di depanku sebuah pohon yang rimbun dan tinggi berdiri kokoh, dan sosok yang sangat yang kucintai.

"Sebastian!" panggilku lirih, lalu aku berlari memeluknya, "Ini pasti mimpi"

"Memang" jawabnya seraya membelai lembut kepalaku "Sebuah mimpi yang benar – benar terjadi"

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung, lalu aku mendongakkan kepalaku, membuat topiku terjatuh di lantai kristal tersebut.

"Well, inilah neraka" jawabnya

"Neraka?" tanyaku tak percaya, lalu aku melihat pemandangan di sekelilingku "Tapi kok, indah begini?"

"Neraka yang buruk itu hanyalah cerita yang dikarang manusia. Sebenarnya neraka tak kalah indah dengan surga" jelasnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, aku membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Air mata mulai menetes lagi, dan meninggalkan bercak hangat di bajunya.

"Young…mistress?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya, lalu, didongakkanlah wajahku menggunakan tangannya yang tak lagi bersarung tangan. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, tapi ia malah memelekku semakin erat ketika melihat raut wajahku.

"Menangislah selama aku masih ada disini" ujarnya, dan aku menurut begitu saja.

**XXX**

"Sebastian..maafkan aku, aku…aku…" Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku sendiri, lidahku kelu.

"Jangan salahkan diri anda sendiri, young mistress" ujarnya seraya menyeka air mataku "Ini bukan salah siapa – siapa" lanjutnya sambil memelukku "Ciela…aku mati karena salah si dewa kematian bodoh itu. Anda tahu kan?"

Aku tertawa dengan nada datar, ya, Sebastian mati dibunuh oleh Grell dan ia sendiri juga pada akhirnya bunuh diri. Dasar dewa kematian sinting.

"Sebastian, ucapkan namaku"

"Ciela"

"Lagi" rengekku sambil mencengkram bajunya

"Ciela"

"Lagi…"

"Ciela. Ciela. Ciela. Ciela. Ciela. Ciela. Ciela. Ciela. Ciela. Ciela. Ciela…_My beloved Ciela_"

Aku tersenyum puas, lalu melepaskan pelukannya sambil menitikkan air mata lagi "Bye Sebastian…" ujarku seraya membalikkan badan

"Tunggu!" panggilnya sambil menarik tanganku, lalu ia mengangkatku dengan bridal style seperti biasa. "Ikutlah denganku. Tinggalah disini"

"Hah?" aku mengernyitkan dahiku "Lalu…bagaimana kelanjutanku di dunia sana?" tanyaku tak karuan. Tapi, butlerku yang setia itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Anda sudah mati dari tadi…katakanlah anda mati kedinginan"jawabnya

"Apaa? Tidak level sekali untuk seorang Earl Phantomhive!" protesku sambil berpura – pura ngambek.

Lagi – lagi, ia hanya tertawa kecil seraya mencium mataku "Ciela…Ciela, kau lucu sekali. Baiklah, katakanlah anda mati kedinginan, sambil tersenyum"

Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya "Hmm, bagus juga. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku bersedia untuk menemanimu…sampai mati – eh aku sudah mati ya. Kalau begitu, sampai seumur hidupku"

Dengan senyuman termanisku, bibir kami saling bertautan.

**XXX**

"Kasihan, padahal masih muda"

"Cantiknya…"

Maylene, Bard dan Finnian menerobos kerumunan yang mengelilingi pohon besar dan rimbun tersebut. Dan sesuai dugaan mereka, disitulah nona mudanya terduduk diam.

Bulu matanya yang panjang membuatnya semanis boneka porselen. Bibirnya yang dipoles lip gloss pink muda melengkung membuat senyuman. Rambut birunya tertiup angin yang lembut. Ia terlihat seperti boneka yang tertidur.

Maylene meletakkan bunga mawar putih yang ada di tangannya sedari tadi, dan air mata menetes dari matanya yang disembunyikan dengan kacamatanya.

"_Sleep well young mistress"_ ujarnya "_I hope you can find your happines with Sebastian on the other side of this world"_

END

* * *

HAHAHHA kenapa ya saya seneng banget bikin fic tentang ya soal lantai kristal gaje itu, sialhkan coppas link berikut

Kira kira tempatnya seperti ini, maap bahasanya ajaib. silahkan kunjungi Youtube!

.com/watch?v=QnY5upgAHkA&feature=related

Review please


End file.
